Sing Alongs with DBZ
by Jen the rock star
Summary: Dragonball Z gang sing songs
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI everyone I hope you like my next sing along, with dragonball Z. Also I do not own dbz or the song's.:A/N

Starring- !8 and 17  
Music By –Three Days Grace  
Story By-Jen The Rock Star  
Chapter1

Just Like You

Android 17-I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

Android 17-I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

Android 18-You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Android 18-You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Android 17-I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

Android 17-I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

Android 18-You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Android 18-You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Android 17-On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

Android 18-You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Android 18-You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Android 17 & Android 18-I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you


	2. Chapter 2

Starring- Videl  
Music BY- Kelly Clarkson  
chaper2

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Videl- Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Videl- Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Videl- I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Videl- Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Videl- Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Videl- Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Videl- Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Staring:Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Young Pan, Android 17 and Goten, krillen plus Trunks

I'll make a man out of you

Vegeta singing to trunks

Vegeta-Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
Vegeta-I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man  
out of you

Vegeta-Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win  
Vegeta-You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man  
out of you

Trunks-I'm never gonna catch  
my breath  
Gohan-Say good-bye to those  
who knew me  
krillen-Boy, was I a fool in school  
for cutting gym  
Android 17-This guy's got 'em  
scared to death  
young Pan-Hope he doesn't see  
right through me  
Goten-Now I really wish that I  
knew how to swim

Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Vegeta-Time is racing toward us  
till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive  
Vegeta-You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make a man  
out of you?

Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
Goku-(Be a man)  
Vegeta-With all the stength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon


	4. Chapter 4

**Starring-Gohan /The Great Saiyaman **  
Song: **Celebrity**

Gohan /The Great Saiyaman: Someday I'm gonna be famous  
Do I have talent well no  
These days you don't really need it  
Thanks to reality shows  
Can't wait to date a supermodel  
Can't wait to sue my dad  
Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari  
On my way to Rehab

**Gohan /The Great Saiyaman**: Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
You can act just like a fool  
And people think you're cool  
Just cause your on T.V.  
I can throw major fits  
When my latte isn't just how I like it  
They say I've gone insane  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And the pressures that go with...  
Being a Celebrity

Break

**Gohan /The Great Saiyaman**: I'll get to cry to Barbara Walters  
When things don't go my way  
I'll get community service  
No matter which law I break  
I'll make the supermarket tabloids  
They'll write some awful stuff  
But the more they run my name down  
The more my price goes up!

**Gohan /The Great Saiyaman**: Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
No matter what you do  
People think you're cool  
Just cause your on T.V.  
I can fall in and out of love  
Have marriages that barely last a month  
When they go down the drain  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And say it's just so tough...  
Being a Celebrity

**Gohan /The Great Saiyaman**: So let's hitch up the wagons  
And head out West  
To the land of fun in the sun  
We'll be a real world bachelor  
Jackass Millionaires hey hey Hollywood  
Here we come!

**Gohan /The Great Saiyaman**: Yeah when you're a Celebrity  
It's adios reality  
No matter what you do  
People think you're cool  
Just cause your on T.V.  
Being a Celebrity...  
Yeah Celebrity!


	5. Chapter 5

Song: Everything Burns  
**Artist:** Anastacia & Ben Moody ft.  
Staring: Videl, Gohan

(Videl)  
She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing

(Gohan / Videl)  
'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams   
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate   
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns

(Videl)  
Ooh, oh 

(Gohan)  
Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

(Gohan / Videl  
'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

(Gohan / Videl)   
'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams)   
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)   
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away...


End file.
